1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spraying head assembly, and more particularly to a spraying head assembly for a massaging tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional massaging tub shown in FIG. 6 comprises a tub body 1 having an inner wall provided with a circulation head 2, a drain head 3 and a plurality of nozzles 4, and a motor 5 mounted in the inside of the tub body 1. The motor 5 is connected to the circulation head 2 through a circulation pipe 6, and is connected to the nozzles 4 through a water outlet pipe 7. When the motor 5 is started, the water contained in the tub body 1 is drawn through the circulation head 2, the circulation pipe 6 and the water outlet pipe 7 and is then injected outward from the nozzles 4, thereby providing a massaging effect. Each of the nozzles 4 is connected to an air guide pipe 8 which introduces the ambient air into the nozzles 4 by the siphon effect, so that the water injected from the nozzle 4 contains air bubbles. The air guide pipe 8 is connected to an air flow regulating valve 9 to regulate the air inlet rate. The drain head 3 is provided with a control valve 3a to control operation of the drain head 3.
However, it is necessary to assemble the circulation pipe 6, the water outlet pipe 7 and the air guide pipe 8 in the tub body 1, thereby complicating the assembly process and increasing costs of assembly. In addition, the motor 5 is operated to draw the water contained in the tub body 1 through the circulation head 2, the circulation pipe 6, the water outlet pipe 7 and the nozzles 4, so that the motor 5 needs a larger power, and the water beam injected from the nozzles 4 is weakened. Further, the circulation head 2 is easily choked by an article, such as the towel or the like, so that the circulation head 2 forms a closed state, thereby wearing the motor 5 due to the idling operation.